


Comes Back to Bite Us in the Ass

by werewolfsaz



Series: Bite! [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Biting, Blackmail, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behaviour, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been so happy until he opened that email.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comes Back to Bite Us in the Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donna Mezza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Donna+Mezza).



> I don't own them but I wish I did.  
> A gift for my lovely Donna Mezza who, I'm beginning to think, should start reading in an ice bath lol.  
> Comments always welcome  
> Enjoy =)

Steve had woken early, wrapped in Danny's strong arms, utterly content. He stretched, wincing slightly at the delicious burn in his ass, the throb of many bruised bites littering his body. Pressing a kiss to his sleeping lover's face, the SEAL slipped from the room. He went for his swim and a quick run. He heard Danny stirring when he returned. Stepping into the bathroom, turning the shower on, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. The circle of bites around his throat, each on precisely over an already exsisting scar, were deep purple, blood dried on tanned skin. His whole chest, stomach and back were covered in bites and deep, red welts from Danny's nails. Steve grinned, hugely. He loved the marks his Jersey boy left, the marks of ownership.  
He was incandescently happy as he bounded into the kitchen, smiling as Danny's sleep rumpled form guarding the coffee machine. He flicked his laptop on, thinking it would save time to check his emails now.  
"Coffee?" Danny grunted.  
"Nah, smoothie please."  
The blond pulled an already prepared glass out of the frigde, handing it to Steve, dropping a kiss onto dark hair. With one hand, the SEAL opened his email account, clicked on the first message and froze. His breath stuttered and turned stale in his lungs. He felt, more than saw, Danny move behind him, demanding to know what was wrong.  
"Steve? What...? Oh, fuck," he groaned, despair colouring his voice.

****  
Danny hated undercover work. He missed Grace and Steve, missed being Detective Danny Williams, instead of Ty Carlson, hired muscle for some drug runners. Thankfully the case was over, they'd caught the bad guys, seized the drugs and remained civil to the FBI agents that had requested their assistance. A win all round. He knew Steve would be waiting for him after he'd been debriefed. He was desperate to see his Navy lover, to touch the man he'd missed so much in the last few weeks. Maybe they could pull over somewhere secluded on the way home? He'd fuck Steve hard and fast, then take him home where they could spend the night wrapped in each other. Smiling at his plan, the blond when in search of his beloved.

Steve was scanning the passing people, eyes desperate for familiar blond hair.  
"Commander McGarrett?"  
Looking down, reluctantly, Steve came face to face with Special Agent Karen Lawrence. She was tall and slender, hair like burnished copper and eyes as green as a cat's. She smiled warmly at Steve, eyes skittering over his body with obvious heat.  
"Special Agent? Anything wrong?"  
"No. Just wanted to say it was a pleasure working with you." Her frank admiration was making Steve uncomfortable. He'd made it perfectly plain he was taken, that he was faithful and totally uninterested in her. That didn't seem to disuade her though. A flash of sun bright hair caught Steve's attention. Instantly disregarding the FBI agent, Steve watching his lover glide through the crowd, a smile stretching his lips. He began to move, to reach the shorter man and suddenly found himself being kissed. Agent Lawrence had surged forward, crashing her lips against Steve's, tongue sliding along the seam, begging entrance. Jerking back so fast he nearly fell, Steve shoved her away.  
"What the Hell?" he snapped. Over the startled woman's shoulder he saw Danny freeze then charge forward, face twisted savagely.  
"Who the fuck are you?" the Jersey cop snarled when he reached them. "And what the fuck were you doing to my man?"  
Agent Lawrence looked between the two men, realising she had made a grave mistake. While McGarrett looked angry and shocked, Williams looked furious. His blue eyes had turned almost black with rage, top lip curled off his teeth like a snarling wolf.  
"Special Agent Karen Lawrence. I'm sorry, Detective, I seem to have misjudged the situation."  
"Did you lead her on?" Danny demanded, rounding on his lover, tone dangerous.  
"No! Why would I? Look at her."  
"Hey!"  
  
"Shut it. You're lucky I'd never hit a woman," the blond growled. "I told you I'm with Danny, that we're in a permanent, commited relationship. What the Hell did you think you were doing?"  
"I... I thought you were playing hard to get."  
Steve snorted, disgust plain on his face.  
"We're leaving, Steven, right now."  
That tone... Steve had missed that dark, rumbling timbre, had missed the shivers it caused. Heat pooled low in his gut.  
"Agent Lawrence, was it?" Danny snapped. "No one touches Steve, not ever. He's mine, just like I'm his. This was fun, let's never see you again." And with that scathing remark, Danny stalked away, Steve following obediently behind. 

  
Danny kept his mouth shut as he drove, eyes scanning the surrounding area. "Danno..."  
"Quiet."  
Ten minutes later the Camero swung into a secluded spot, shielded from the road by thick underbrush.  
"Get out."  
Steve scrambled to obey, practically falling out the car in his haste. Danny had lost his shirt and was in the process of undoing his pants.   
"Clothes off, lean over the hood, legs apart," he ordered. Doing as he was told, the SEAL couldn't surpress his delighted shudder. Danny was in full possessive mode, eyes hard and dark, face set in hard lines, body coiled for action. He felt Danny's heat move down the line of his body, lower, lower. He heard the dull thud as the blond's knees hit the sandy soil. The first touch of teeth against the back of his left ankle made him jump. Then it dawned on him what Danny was doing. The smaller man worked fast but effectively, biting up strong legs, every inch he could. His nails dug into Steve's lean hips, leaving bloody half crescents behind.  
"I'm going to make you forget she ever touched you, babe. Make you forget everything but me fucking you."  
Using spit as lube, Danny thrust two fingers deep into Steve, hitting the sensitive prostate straight away, teeth digging into the strong muscles of his Navy boy's shoulder.  
"Shhh, Steve, anyone could hear you, begging for my cock."  
"I don't care! I want everyone to know," the tall man cried, grinding back on Danny's fingers. "Fuck me, please."  
Snarling Danny slicked his rock hard dick with spit and precum, positioned himself and pressed forward. The rough drag of his cock head caused Steve to thrust back, a loud yell shattering the otherwise still air. The heated metal of the car's hood pressed sharply into the SEAL's groin, creating slick friction as precum leaked from his slit.  
"Come on, babe,come for me. Let me feel you lose it," Danny groaned, panting into Steve's neck.  
"Please, please, own me again. Just like the first time. Jesus FUCK! DANNY!" Steve screamed as his orgasm exploded out of him.  
Like a viper the blond head snapped forward, teeth sinking deep into the tender, sensitized flesh over the white scar. Growling like an animal, Danny came hard into his boy, worrying the sore skin between his teeth, like a wolf with prey. They slid to the ground in a heap, waiting for long minutes until their muscles could hold them. Then they yanked their clothes back on, grinning at each other as they climbed back in the car.  
"I missed you," Steve murmured, leaning in to kiss Danny gently.  
"I missed you too."

***

Silence had never sounded so loud. Danny couldn't tear his eyes from the video of him fucking Steve. He feel shame and anger roar through him. Shame that someone had witnessed something so very private and anger that they had filmed it.  
"They want us to lose the evidence in the drug running case." Steve's voice was dull, hollow as he gazed at the screen. "Or they'll post the video."  
"Let them," Danny snapped. "I don't care what people think, I'm not going to be blackmailed into ruining a case we all worked so hard on."  
"Danno..."  
"I know you don't want you're Navy buddies to know. I know they'll make life hard for you. But we can't do what they ask."  
"Danny..."  
"Maybe if we let Chin see it, he can trace it..."  
"Danny!" Steve shouted, grabbing his partner's arm. "I know who sent it."  
"What? How?"  
"Look, here." He rewound the video, pointing to a flash of copper in the corner of one frame. Winding forward, he pointed out the edge of a hand. "See that mark? Its a knife scar. Special Agent Lawrence has a scar just like it. And she's a red head. She must have followed us."  
"I knew there was something off about her. The other hired guys kept bragging that they'd never get caught because of their contact on the inside. It's her."  
Steve watched as Danny's eyes hardened, matching his own steely determination.  
"Time to pay Agent Lawrence a visit."


End file.
